


Ambition and Promise

by Anthriax



Series: Ambition [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthriax/pseuds/Anthriax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambition is the base of greatness but it is an double edged sword. If within limit, it can take you high. But over the limit, true greatness can be found. Only condition, one must survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambition and Promise

**Author's Note:**

> So a new story for a new site. I got the invitation just a few days back. Using all my meager writing skills, I wrote this story. Please read and enjoy.

_“Poppins,” he muttered; the password to Headmaster’s office._

_After climbing the stairs, he knocked on the door, all the while calming and reassuring his nerves._

_“Come in,” came the sound from inside._

_He entered as the door opened. The office looked as majestic as it normally was, portraits were all asleep, books and trinkets were arranged on the beautiful shelves, the window on left side providing a beautiful view of School grounds._

_Headmaster himself was writing something on the parchment. Noticing that the guest had finished looking around, he said,_

_“Good afternoon Mr. Potter, Please take a seat.”_

_“Thank you,” greeting back, he took the chair in front of Headmaster._

_As he took the seat, Headmaster Dumbledore looked up from the parchment. His face, as always was an effigy of calm and mystical power, very easily betraying his actual age._

_“A long time has passed since you came here, seven years to be exact,” Headmaster said, with the trademark grandfatherly smile firmly on its place, “In this time most of the students have formed good memories, bad ones too. But most importantly they have established the foundation for their future; after all it’s the primary objective of coming to school.”_

_There was a silence, probably his turn to speak, but he was far too nervous to reply anything._

_“What about your future, Mr. Potter?” Dumbledore asked, breaking the lull, “Like your friends, you must have formed some plans for your future?”_

_Finally, gaining control of his nerves, the face covered in an emotionless mask, he replied in an even voice,_

_“Yes Professor.”_

_“Would you like to share some of it?” Headmaster asked, his smile getting big, a bit creepier as well._

_“I have accepted the offer from Department of Mysteries,” he replied, this time with firm conviction, “After all it’s my duty to serve the population in some way.”_

_“Yes, James and Lilly must be very proud,” Headmaster said, nodding, “After all it’s not usual for Department of Mysteries to recruit someone so young and Department too is fortunate, I must say, to have recruited a talented kid like you.”_

_He nodded, just to show his accession._

_“Then I must not waste more of your time,” Dumbledore said, eyes firmly on his features,” Your friends must be waiting for you.”_

_“Have a nice day Professor,” he greeted and moved towards the door._

_As he reached the door,_

_“Remember Mr. Potter, some muggle quoted very rightly,” Headmaster said, voice not carrying the same friendly tone as earlier, “Ambition is so powerful a passion in the human breast, that however high we reach, we are never satisfied.”_

 

“…………………..hope you will do your community proud.”

The great hall erupted in applause as he was brought back from his thoughts.

“With that I bid the 1998 class of Hogwarts, farewell.”

There was an even bigger applause this time.

Dumbledore smiled; his twinkling eyes moved through the entire hall, though for an ephemeral moment the twinkle gave way to a flicker of comprehension, as it settled on him.

Averting his eyes from Dumbledore’s he moved with the horde of students as they went outside to the grounds.

The weather outside was calm, sun was shining and there was minimal wind, a perfect day. However, it did nothing to abate the growing restlessness inside his pit.

 

 

              ~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

_Green flames settled as he stepped out of the fire place. Still smiling about the joke she had cracked. The party had been wonderful today; all his friends and associate had been there to celebrate his OWL results._

_But his smile faltered upon noticing the looks on his parent’s face, both sitting awkwardly and staring at him warily._

_He merely raised his eyebrow; surely they were not angry at him for being so late, after all they never were._

_Lilly finally broke the silence,_

_“How could you?” She asked; her voice unusually cold and distant._

_He was confused, maybe something sinister had happened but then his eyes fell upon the piece of paper in James’s hand and his breath hitched._

_“Dumbledore has asked for a meeting with you,” said James, disappointment laced in his words._

**_No._ **

_Fear creeped in his mind, a sense of helplessness, a feeling of dread settled over him._

_"Harry..."_

**_No._**

“Harry, lunch is ready,” the sound came from downstairs, breaking through his hallucination.

He was perspiring heavily, his mind still ruffled due to that reverie. 

He went downstairs to the dining room. The windows were all open, curtains aside; the room was filled with light, too much light in his opinion.

On the table sat James, Lily was currently levitating dishes from kitchen to the table.

He took his seat on the polished table and within minute’s lunch started. No one talked during the period, as was the routine in Potter household. He liked it this way.

But towards the end, gathering his nerves, he announced,

“I will be moving out tomorrow.”

Instantly the movements stopped, James stared at his cup while Lily at him.

Finally breaking out of her stupor,

“Were would you go?” Lily asked.

“I have accepted the offer from Department of Mysteries,” he said, trying to sound as cold as he could, “I will move to a place nearby Sutton.”

As he finished, there was a noise of breaking china. James had dropped the tea cup.

“You are a fool,” said James, his hands trembling with anger, “A fool to think, you would survive.”

James was clearly trying to control his anger, but was failing spectacularly. 

Once again the silence settled over the dining room as every body sat still.

Lily was in tears; her whole body was shaking due to fear and apprehension.

“Listen to your father, Harry.” She said; wiping away her tears and trying to regain composure, “You are making a wrong decision.”

“I have already made my decision,” he replied in a uniform voice, “Made it a long time ago.”

James had clearly lost the control of his temper,

“How can you be so selfish?” James yelled, his face red with fury, his unruly hair creating a fierce image, “At least think about your family’s safety.”

“Don’t try that guilt trip on me Father,” he yelled back, finally losing control of emotions himself, “It’s you who is being selfish.”

He stood up from his chair and paced towards the stairs. As he entered his room, wasting no time, he started assembling his trunk and bags. There was not much to do as he had already prepared for departing early than planned.

With the trunk and bag in his tow, he went downstairs. While moving towards the main door, Lily tried to stop him.

“Don’t go Harry, it’s not too late,” she said while sobbing, “Dumbledore can still help you.”

But he just pushed her aside and trudged towards the door.

James was still sitting in the position he had been during the lunch, too shocked to move.

As he was departing, his eyes met with Lily’s, she had gone silent, her teary emerald eyes showing sorrow and pain.

_Maybe he was….._

 She opened her mouth to say something but he disapparated at that particular moment, not giving her any further chance to influence his decision.

 

 

       ~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The manor was visible now; it looked even more frightening with the dark clouds in sky. The sunny and calm weather had finally given way to a more boisterous one.

As he moved towards the manor, he couldn’t help but stare at its pulchritude. The manor was huge, more like a castle and it was beautifully complimented by the stretch of forest in the background. The trees swayed as the wind howled, making the scene very creepy. Though not as imperial as Hogwarts, this place had a similar allure to it.

The entrance door was guarded by two cloaked person, but he marched confidently towards it. As he reached, one of the guards opened the door for him. They had been instructed to allow him inside, as he had expected.

Getting inside the manor, he strode toward his destination, the conference room. He had been there twice, enough times to remember his way around.

He covered the long path quickly and stood in front of the conference room. As he was about to knock, he heard a commanding voice.

“Come in.”

He entered; there was a long wooden table dividing the room in two halves. The wall opposite to the door and in front of him was built of glasses and had a beautiful view of forest. In between the table and the glass panes, there were set of beautiful couches and sofas.

Occupant of one of that couch was a person in his late 50’s, the most feared criminal in magical Britain and its allies. Every auror and ministry wizards were on look out for him, at least in half of the Europe. He was the famous leader of resistance army, the Comandant himself, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

To show his respect he bowed and said, “At your service, Comandant.”

Riddle, who was looking out of the window, moved his head so that his blue eyes met his emerald ones. After some seconds of silence,

“Nice of you to join us Harry,” Riddle said, an almost undistinguishable hint of relief in his voice, “Take a seat, we need to talk.”

He merely nodded in reply and took the chair opposite to Riddle’s couch.

“I thought you had different plans,” Riddle said, again looking out of the window, “Thought, you were having some doubts”

“I had already made my decision,” he replied, trying to sound confident, “There were no doubts.”

“Good, good,” said Riddle, “But that is all past, what about the future?”

“As you command, Comandant,” he replied.

“Tell me, Harry,” asked Riddle, “Did Dumbledore asked or said something interesting?”

“No, Comandant,” he replied, his voice unwavering.

Riddle once again eyed him, as if gauzing any trickery in his ways. Apparently satisfied by what he saw, he once again stared out of the window.

“I hope you have settled well at your new place,” said Riddle.

“The accommodations are more than adequate, Comandant,” he replied.

“Good,” muttered Riddle.

Again there was silence, Riddle was apparently thinking about his plans related to him. After few minutes, he seemingly reached some sort of decision.

“You will go to your new job as per schedule,” said Riddle, tilting his head sideways, “In the spare time you will remain here, in my presence. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Comandant,” he replied, nodding.

“Meanwhile continue your normal routines,” said Riddle, “Mingle with friends and society.”

_But…_

Riddle picked up his apprehension, so he tried to reassure him, “Don’t worry your parents and Dumbledore won’t touch you for now. At least not until....”

_It was very clear, what had been left unsaid. So he was safe for now, he would not be taking part in the raids and skirmishes in near future. He was thankful for getting this opportunity to settle._

 

Once again there was silence as both of them looked out of the window. The wind had got stronger, and its dexterous strength was almost toying with the trees. Trees looked like mere puppets as they swayed in the direction of wind.

“They are similar to humans, those trees,” said Riddle, after a while, waving his right hand in the direction of forest, “Puppets of other’s might. No direction, no path of their own.”

_He was not like that, he was better, he was mightier and he had his own path, his own reason and his own views. Nobody could control him, he was meant to be wild and free, not the servant but the master._

“And I am like the wind,” said Riddle, eyes towards the sky, “swaying others in my way.”

But Riddle was not finished, his eyes moved from the sky to him.

“Ambitions can be the wind,” Riddle intoned, pointing at him in an off handed manner, “Just let yourself sway to it and not long after, you will be the wind.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~

 

 

_It was glorious outside, neither too hot nor too cold, a perfectly pleasant day._

_The Sun light lapsed through the clouds to strike the surface of lake, forming exquisite marvel of reflecting lights._

_“Harry, are you not listening?” The sound came from beside him._

_He nodded and turned his head sideways to face his friends; all three of them were sprawled on the ground in various degree of comfiture._

_“Why are you dreaming Potter?” Tracey asked, smirking, “After all subject of your dreams is already beside you.”_

_“Shut up Tracey,” shot back the beautiful girl beside him._

_Theodore merely snorted._

_He stopped himself from doing the same; he didn’t want to face the anger of his girl-friend, Daphne._

_As Daphne was trying to hit Tracey with twigs, he couldn’t help but smile at her actions. She was a stunning girl, a wonderful person and above all a perfect friend._

_“So Harry, are you free on the days I marked?” Tracey asked, finally getting out of the tangle with Daphne, “Because this would be the last summer of fun, the last before OWL’s.”_

_He nodded to show his agreement._

_“Good,” said Tracey, “Now go snog off Daphne somewhere before she explodes of excitement.”_

_“Tracey,” yelled Daphne once again._

_Theodore laughed openly this time, as did he._

**POP.**

There was a cracking noise, a clear indication of someone disapparting in front of the gate, there were few more pops followed by a knock on the door.

He opened the door to reveal his friends, while he was ushering them inside he felt a sense of relief pass over him.

As he closed the door and turned back, he was immediately caught in a tight hug followed by a searing kiss.

Finally straightening herself,

“Why didn’t you reply us?” Daphne asked, disquiet clear in her eyes, “We were so-“

She never got to finish the sentence as he captured her lips once again, he really needed this. He had been feeling very nervous and he was trying to seek as much comfort as he could.

Few minutes later everybody settled in the living room, nobody was speaking though, a heavy weight of tension had settled in the atmosphere.

”Nice place you have got here,” said Tracey, trying to abate some of the tension.

But nobody responded, _silence_ , once again the unholy silence settled over the room.

Finally getting over his nerves,

“Cut the chase Harry, what happened?” Theodore asked; a genuine feeling of fear in his voice.

Immediately everybody’s eye, except for Daphne’s, moved in his direction. She didn’t need the words to know about his decision, she knew him far too well.

“I met him,” he said, closing his eyes and trying to keep the emotions out of his voice, “I am going through the plan.”

The tension in the air dispelled, giving way to a feeling of resignation and understanding.

“We are with you,” said Hermione, the first to respond, her words carrying firm conviction.

Everybody else apart from his best friends Theodore, Tracey and Daphne nodded.

Daphne moved into the bedroom and he followed her for the impending conversation.

As he closed the door and turned back,

“Just promise me,” she said, in a false firm voice, trying to keep her composure, “Promise me, you would never hurt yourself, you would never cross the limit.”

There was a long silence, their eyes staring at each other, trying to convey emotions.

“ _Yes, I promise._ ”

 

                                                                      ****************************************

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short but I didn't want to update further without seeing the reader's reaction to this plot. Any problems, suggestions or feedback, please do comment.


End file.
